Seven
by Souhait
Summary: Ele a fazia pensar em todos os pecados - e ela adorava isso.
1. Preguiça

Certo, _talvez_ eu estivesse mesmo enlouquecendo.

Claro que, num primeiro momento, eu nem liguei muito para o que disseram Alice e Marlene sobre meu estado inegável de incapacitação de realização de tarefas. Era exatamente o meu período do mês em que certas mudanças de humor causadas por um determinado problema hormonal ataca meu corpo e me deixa incapacitada até mesmo de pensar. Então, minha mente – que, naquele momento, devia estar nesse estado de letargia – deixou tudo para lá, num canto escuro, enquanto esperava o período passar.

Mas, claro, não passou.

Eu _devia _ter percebido os primeiros sinais. Quer dizer, eles estavam lá – ou aqui, eu nunca sei – o tempo todo, bem claros para todos s outros. Por Merlin, eu até cheguei a ter a cara de pau de pedir para Mcgonagall para adiar o teste de transfiguração para a próxima semana.

E não, Lily Evans definitivamente não faz isso.

Era _óbvio_ que eu estava enlouquecendo.

"Lily" eu ouvi de algum canto à minha esquerda, virando minha cabeça assim que decidi que era seguro olhar. Marlene não estava exatamente amigável comigo esses dias – e eu acho que isso tinha ligeiramente a ver com o fato de eu não ter estudado nem um pouco para o teste de História da Magia que eu faria com ela – "Está acordada?"

Não era porque eu não estava a pessoa mais esportista e enérgica do mundo que eu estaria dormindo em uma quarta feira, três da tarde.

Isso é para a as terças.

"O que é?"

"Briguei com o Frank".

Eu revirei os olhos de leve, imperceptivelmente, esperando que as cortinas – a minha estava meio fechada para impedir o sol de entrar pela janela e bater nos meus olhinhos verdes – fossem mais que suficiente para cobrir o movimento.

"Vocês brigam toda hora" disse, vendo-a morder o lábio inferior. Às vezes, Alice era tão previsível que eu tinha vontade de chorar "E isso quer dizer que as reconciliações são melhores todas as vezes que vocês se reencontram"

O que, claro, quer dizer uma hora depois de 'vocês romperem para sempre'.

"Você acha mesmo? Quer dizer, a briga foi feia" Alice continuou, endireitando o corpo no colchão, o lábio ainda mordido. Mas seus olhos, presumivelmente, estavam mais alegrinhos "Não sei se..."

"Você diz isso desde a segunda briga que vocês tiveram" interrompi, piscando-lhe o olho com um quê de diversão. Desde o ano passado, Marlene e eu nos especializáramos em lidar com Alice e suas rupturas eternas, e isso sempre incluía uma piscadela divertida do jeito 'Vai dar tudo certo' "Só que, dessa vez, espere ele vir falar com você"

"E se ele não vier?"

"Ele vem"

A verdade é que eu sabia – Frank tinha cada célula do corpo berrando o nome de Alice.

"Agora, vire-se e durma" – pedi, puxando mais a minha cortina. Ignorei um comentário dela – algo do tipo 'Ei, nós temos aula agora' – e fechei os olhos, procurando não pensar demais.

Eu não me importava nem um pouco de fazer minha quarta virar terça – ou vice-versa, já nem sei mais.

**********

A verdade, verdade mesmo, é que grande parte da culpa por eu estar me tornando irresponsável era James Potter. Era por causa desse ser que eu havia trocado minhas rondas e minha diversão _'duas-vezes-por-semana'_ – eu adorava, simplesmente, ver a vergonha de alguns casaizinhos mais assanhados que cismavam em colocar as mãos em lugares não muito próprios para crianças de até quatorze anos – por beijos em esconderijos.

E que beijos.

A questão é que, depois de uma olhada meio rápida naquele mapa que ele fez com o resto dos marotos e uma ida à Sala Precisa – que, geralmente, estava transformada em um jardim de outono graças à minha tara por folhas caídas – eu ficava exausta. Ou melhor, eu _fico_ exausta toda santa noite, tendo que me arrastar para fora dos braços de James como se fosse o último esforço que meu corpo fosse capaz de realizar.

Ao que tudo indica, o meu corpo é um conjunto bem menos poderoso de músculos do que a minha língua sozinha.

"James" me virei para ele, dobrando à esquerda em um corredor particularmente escuro. Infelizmente, hoje era uma noite movimentada – a seguinte dos passeios de Hogsmeade, com uma quantidade consideravelmente alta de casais que acabavam de se formar "Será que hoje dá para gente voltar mais cedo? Você sabe, estou tendo que recompensar meu sono perdido nas aulas de História da Magia"

Ele deu um sorrisinho de canto "Eu faço isso desde o primeiro ano".

Ok, desculpe por ser menos inteligente e precisar prestar atenção nas aulas.

"Marlene ainda está meio emburrada com isso"

"Ela não pode se ressentir com um 9.6"

"Marlene é tão perfeccionista quanto eu".

"Então, isso é sobre você?"

Eu pisquei, meio surpresa e desprevenida, mas ele tinha um outro sorrisinho.

_Pecado_, vou te contar.

"Está tudo bem, Lily. Não precisa fazer essa cara" ele disse, um tom leve de risada na voz "Mas só se você esquecer o que Minnie disse sobe andar de mãos dadas"

Eu sorri, deliciada, e dei minha mão para ele.

Não que eu acreditasse muito, claro.

**********

"Hmm, então aí está minha ruiva" eu ouvi a voz de James, mas estava distante. Muuuuuuuuuuito distante "Dormindo, bonitinha, com a saia deixando a calcinha aparecer"

Não, uma tentativa de me fazer acordar não seria suficiente.

"Lily, é sério. Ela tem sapinhos na lagoa, e está escrito algo como... licença, deixa eu terminar a frase... ah, sim, 'Eu não tenho chulé'"

Certo, _agora_ eu tinha que acreditar.

"Quer tirar a mão da minha saia?" grunhi, sentando, endireitando o tecido. James só riu, meio malicioso, e sentou no pé do sofá à minha frente "Deixe meus sapinhos em paz"

Ele riu "Por que um sapo teria chulé?"

"Eles simplesmente têm" respondi, grossa, deixando um biquinho aparecer na minha boca "E então? Vai me dar um motivo plausível por ter me tirado do meu sonho para falar de sapos?"

"Sonhava comigo?"

"Unicórnios, desculpe. E ainda estou esperando uma razão".

James só riu de novo, apoiando a cabeça na minha perna.

"Só vim trazer a matéria de DCAT para minha namorada estressada e dorminhoca" respondeu, divertido "Viu como eu estou me tornando uma pessoa mais responsável? Eu nunca sonharia em te dar matéria"

Bom, eu não poderia considerar aqueles garranchos em letra de fôrma como matéria, mas o que valia era a intenção.

Sempre.

"Brigada, James" disse, puxando-o para cima pela gravata. Que bom que o sofá era suficientemente grande até mesmo para um ménage "Vem aqui, vem. Dorme comigo"

Ele assoviou.

"Num sentido literal"

Ele fez um muxoxo.

"Você está tão preguiçosa"disse, acomodando-se no outro braço do sofá para me abraçar. Era tãããããão quentinho ali "Isso tem algo a ver com as suas voltas para o quarto às seis da manhã?"

Não é como se eu conseguisse responder – meus olhos já se fechavam aos toques de seus dedos.


	2. Avareza

"Não"

"Lily, seja racional..."

"Eu estou sendo racional" argumentei, quase batendo o pé no chão. Será que Alice não conseguia entender que não, eu não podia emprestar a ela nem meio centavo para o encontro com o Frank? "Você compra o presente do seu namorado e eu fico sem nada para dar ao meu"

Ela revirou os olhos, e eu pude pegar as entrelinhas. Algo como 'Você está sendo ridícula e egoísta'.

Embora Marlene tenha usado a palavra 'avarenta', claro.

"Lily" ela começou de novo – acho que era a vigésima sétima vez – passando as mãos pela franja lisa. Esse movimento, Marlene e eu aprendemos com o tempo, significava impaciência e desespero "Você tem, tipo assim, quarenta e sete mil galeões. Eu mal tenho meio".

Odeio hipérboles.

"E não faça essa cara. Você é a pessoa mais hiperbólica que eu conheço"

Eu bufei, agora sim ficando impaciente. Alice tinha que entender que meu namorado era o carinha mais-rico-ever e que eu precisava dar o melhor-presente-ever para ele.

Não que Frank fosse pobre, mas é como dizem por aí – cada um por si.

"Aliiiiice, pleaaaaaaase" pedi, mais ou menos como se os papéis estivessem invertidos. O pior de tudo – de tudo mesmo – é que, se ela pedisse mais uma ou duas vezes, eu ia emprestar.

Isso que dava ter coração fraco.

"Eu preciso dar o melhor-presente-ever para os Potter me aceitarem"

Alice voltou a revirar os olhos, mas dava para ver que ela não iria me pedir mais porque havia aceitado minha desculpa. De tanto que nós já conversamos sobre isso, Alice acreditava totalmente nesse medo irracional meu.

"Certo, Lily" ela disse, levantando-se da cama "Mas, depois que o Natal passar e você estiver cheia de roupas novas e tudo o mais, com um namorado comendo na sua mão, você vai me dar metade do que sobrar."

Eu fiz que sim, obediente, deixando meus olhinhos brilharem em agradecimento.

Metade de zero era nada.

**********

Mas, surpresa das surpresas, eu ainda não tinha um presente. Quer dizer, o que um cara como James Potter – que tinha uma capa da invisibilidade, mais do que o dinheiro que Alice tinha exagerado, e uma casa do tamanho de Hogwarts somado com Durmstrang – podia querer?

Era disso que eu não fazia a menor idéia.

"Por favor, Sirius"

"Não"

"Pleaaaase"

"Isso não funciona comigo. Nem adianta colocar esses olhinhos brilhantes aí que eles só funcionam com o James e suas amiguinhas."

Eu fiz biquinho.

"Lily" ele começou, sorrindo aquele sorriso debochado de 'Eu sou o melhor e sei disso' "Eu não vou ceder a isso"

"Mas, Sirius" eu comecei a protestar, agora sim batendo o pé no chão. Se Alice não me tirava um pouco do sério, ele tirava "Você-é-amigo-dele"

"Você-é-namorada-dele"

"Mas você é amigo há mais tempo que eu sou namorada"

Ele soltou mais um sorrisinho debochado, encostando-se na parede do castelo. Na saída da aula de alguma-coisa – eu dormira nessa também – eu puxei Sirius para um canto, escondendo a gente em um dos armários em que eu já o pegara com Marlene um dia desses. Estava há – sem sacanagem ou sem hipérboles – uma hora e vinte e sete minutos tentando convencê-lo a me dar uma dica para o presente do James.

Mas, dãã, ele era Sirius Black.

"Acho que foi você que não quis, Lily"

"Sirius!"

"Sim?"

Eu aumentei meu biquinho.

"Eu estou desesperada" continuei, jogando meu cabelo para trás para que ele pudesse ver meu desespero. Mas, bom, ele só sorriu de novo e jogou o dele para trás, fazendo uma expressão afetada.

Mais ou menos que nem a minha.

"Olha só como a família do James é aterrorizante" endireitei meu corpo, até deixando a minha mochila pender para o lado para ele ter uma idéia melhor do meu medo. Treinei por séculos essa pose no espelho e, com James, ela funcionava "São, tipo assim, os bruxos mais ricos da Inglaterra. A Senhora Potter deve ter tudo quanto é coisa que ela quer e o senhor Potter três ou quatro carros na garagem e..."

"Carros?"

"Por Merlin, eles agüentam vocês dois juntos! Eles _são_ aterrorizantes, Sirius."

Ele, dessa vez, riu.

Eu, quase pensando em me tacar da torre de astronomia, e ele _rindo._

Mundo cruel, esse.

"E o que exatamente os pais do James têm a ver com o que o James vai receber?"

Certo, tinha momentos em que eu, sinceramente, não entendia como ele passava de ano.

"Pensa comigo" voltei a pedir, a mochila pendendo mais um pouco. Por que aquilo não estava funcionando? "Eu sou nascida-trouxa. Eles são sangue puros. Eu sou pobre. Eles são ricos. Eu sou feia. James é lindo. Eu sou chata. James é legal. Pelo menos, eu tenho que ter noção de escolher um presente perfeito para ele"

Sirius só olhou para mim por um tempo e, por um segundinho, eu pensei que ele fosse ceder meio centímetro. Quando eu estava prestes a agradecer, entretanto, ele gargalhou.

É isso aí.

_Gargalhou. _

"Por que está rindo?"

Ele só continuou, e eu estava começando a imaginá-lo dobrando o corpo e com dor na barriga de tanto que se curvava e fazia contrações no diafragma.

Bem feito.

"Sirius, você não deveria rir das dúvidas da sua quase-cunhada."

Alguma resposta?

"Eu juro que eu cometo um assassinato se você não parar de rir."

Tudo bem, não era sério e nós dois sabíamos. Acho que foi até por isso que eu não fiquei tããããão puta por ele ter continuado a rir.

"Sirius Black!"

"Desculpe" ele começou a se recuperar, passando as mãos nos olhos para tirar as lágrimas – sim, ele quase chorara – dos olhos "Mas, Lily, foi divertido."

Eu fiz biquinho, agora sim chateada.

Sirius não podia me levar a sério?

"E, ruiva..." ele nem ligou para mim, voltando a pegar a mochila no chão. Deu mais uma risadinha e, passando uma das mãos pela cabeça, endireitou os ombros ainda meio curvado "Desculpe mais uma vez, mas se tem uma aula que eu gosto é a de DCAT. Então, poupe sua saliva para o James"

Como?

Ele ia mesmo me deixar?

"Nada mais de deveres copiados, Black!"

Mas ele só riu de volta.

**********

"Então, Lily, eu sou sua segunda opção"

"Por aí"

"Sirius não te deu atenção?"

"Ele riu de mim, Remus" eu reclamei, me esparramando ao redor de uma das mesas do salão comunal "Riu. Ou melhor, _gargalhou_"

Remus deu um sorrisinho.

"Na realidade" ele começou, sentando-se à minha frente e abrindo um livro. Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, temerosa, achando que ele seria mais um a não me dar a menor atenção, mas ele só me piscou o olho.

Dava para entender porque ele era um maroto, afinal.

"Estou me segurando para não rir também"

Eu pisquei, meio surpresa. Cadê meu Remus lindo e compreensivo?

"Lily, eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar que você está com medo dos Potter. Aliás, você tem que agradar ao James, não a eles"

Sirius tudo bem, mas Remus?

"Dois coelhos numa cajadada só" tentei explicar, também abrindo um livro meu. As mentiras tinham que ser muito bem articuladas quando se tratava de James "Agrado a James, agrado aos Potter"

"E, para isso, você precisa ter o melhor-e...

"Melhor-presente-ever"

"Isso. É isso?"

"É"

Ele sorriu.

"Lily" começou, virando uma página "Desculpe a expressão, mas você está sendo ridícula. Sabia que _eu _tive que emprestar dinheiro à Alice por causa desse seu medo?"

Não importava. Se eu não fosse rica, eu ia _parecer_ rica.

"Depois a gente resolve isso"

"Ótimo. Porque, agora, eu vou..."

"Alice e eu, quero dizer"

Ele voltou a folhear o livro ao soltar um 'Ah, claaaaro'

"Por favor" pedi de novo, fazendo minha carinha de novo. Remus _tinha_ que ser menos insensível que Sirius "Se coloca no meu lugar. Pobre, nascida trouxa, feia..."

"A Sra. Potter te acha linda" ele interrompeu, me fazendo piscar mais uma vez. Depois, sorriu mais uma vez, piscou o olho – direito, háh – e levantou "Deixe de neura, Lily. Compre qualquer coisa que James vai emoldurar"

Eu nem respondi, mandando-lhe a língua.

Só me restava Peter.

**********

"Você não pode estar tentando me comprar com uma barra de chocolate. Eu valho muito mais que isso"

"Estou tentando fazer com que você emagreça aos poucos, Peter querido"

"Querido? Lily, isso não foi nem um pouco natural"

Eu bufei.

"Eu compro mais para você. Daqueles trouxas que eu te mostrei no Natal do ano passado"

"Do jeito que Marlene reclamou para Sirius que fofocou para James que riu tão alto que eu tive que perguntar o que tinha acontecido, eu tenho até mesmo medo desse chocolate daí ser um rato roubado e transfigurado. Me sentiria um canibal, você sabe"

Hahaha. Não estou para humor hoje, ele deveria saber.

"Marlene fofocou?"

"Ontem"

"Para Sirius?"

"Para Sirius"

"Sirius Black?"

"Você conhece outro cara com nome de estrela?"

Certo, ele me pegou.

"E ele contou para James?"

"É óbvio que ele contou para James. E também disse que você foi até ele, há mais ou menos três horas, pedir uma dica ou qualquer coisa do tipo e..."

"Dá licença" interrompi, pegando minha barra de volta. Peter, pelo visto, falava sério sobre o rato: ficou até meio aliviado de se ver livro daquilo – o que, devo admitir, era uma caneca transfigurada com a ajuda de Mcgonagoll, a _única_ no mundo inteiro que compreendia minha dor "Tenho um Sirius para matar"

**********

Sentada na mesa de poções. Ignorando Slughorn por completo. Tamborilando o lápis nos dedos. Contando os minutos na cabeça. Respirando o aroma meio doce demais daquela droga de poção de qualquer coisa. Fazendo tudo ao mesmo tempo, resumindo.

Menos arranjando alguma coisa para dar ao namorado.

"Você vai ter um colapso" eu disse para mim mesma, escrevendo qualquer coisa no caderno quando percebi que todo mundo escrevia também. Agora, minha palavras só se resumiam a 'chocolate' – não, não e não – 'pomo de ouro' – o trigésimo quinto dele – 'roupa' – eu tenho vergonha de fazer isso, nem sei porquê – e 'outra coisa' – o quê, essa era a questão "Não é a coisa mais importante do mundo, Lily, se você prestar atenção direitinho. Quer dizer, é só o primeiro presente que você vai dar para ele, no primeiro Natal que vai passar na casa dele, na primeira vez que vai ver os pais dele"

Por que entrar em pânico?

"Esses são os meus possíveis presentes de Natal?" eu me virei assim que ouvi a voz de James, jogando tudo o que estava ao meu alcance no chão com o susto "Nossa, Lily, que exagero. Minha voz não é tão feia assim"

"Hahaha" eu ironizei, baixo, rezando para que Slughorn tirasse aquele olhar estranho do rosto. As coisas até já estavam arrumadas, poxa "Você quase me matou, James"

"Isso é culpa" Marlene falou, lá do outro lado da mesa, sem tirar os olhos do que estava cortando "Por estar sendo uma tirana e não emprestar dinheiro para a gente só por causa desse seu estúpido presente para seu ainda mais estúpido namorado"

"Ei!"

"Marlene!"

"Alguma coisa errada na mesa de vocês?" Slughorn olhou para a gente, o cenho franzido "Lily?"

Ótimo. Eu dormia nas aulas dele, não respondia mais tantas questões como antigamente, derramava coisas e ainda dava gritinhos histéricos chamando o nome do monstro que eu chamava de amiga. Ia perder o favoritismo fácil, fácil, se fosse assim.

"Desculpe. To meio desastrada hoje"

"Se não se repetir, tudo bem"

E voltou a dar aula.

Lancei um olhar torto para James, um tão torto quanto para Marlene e fingi voltar a prestar atenção na aula.

Eu tinha que ser a aluna exemplar, apesar de tudo.

***********

"Lily"

"Não vou te ouvir"

"Mas eu preciso falar com você"

"_Eu_ não preciso falar com você"

"Tá, vamos mudar. Eu _quero_ falar com você"

"Humm, não mudou nada para mim"

Ouvi James suspirar atrás de mim.

"Lily, quantos anos você tem mesmo?"

Eu nem respondi.

"Pois parece ter quatro. Ou melhor, meu priminho de três anos não age desse jeito"

"Não queira me convencer que ele te escuta, James. Ou melhor, nem tente me convencer que você lê por cima do ombro dele, porque ele não deve escrever"

"Mas ele desenha"

Certo, eu tive que sorrir um pouco e agradecer a Merlin por estarmos andando e James estar atrás de mim.

"Lily, desculpe. Eu não devia ter lido e blábláblá" ele continuou, mantendo o ritmo do passo. Acho que, quando eu meti minhas unhas na sua mão até sangrar quando ele tentou me alcançar ele aprendeu a lição "Mas, acredite, isso é neurose. Meus pais são quase-velhinhos bem bonitinhos, do tipo que passam a tarde na biblioteca e ajeitam os óculos no nariz. Não são monstros a serem domesticados"

"Ah, James, me desculpe" eu disse, finalmente parando de andar e me virando para ele "Eles podem ser quase-velhinhos bonitinhos e tudo o mais, mas eles agüentam você e Sirius juntos, sob o mesmo teto. Não me faça acreditar que vocês passam a tarde inteira tomando chá"

Ele riu. Era a época de ninguém me levar a sério.

"Quase-velhinhos fazem expressões que são de dar pena, Lily" ele disse, chegando mais perto. Eu mostrei minhas unhas, mas ele nem ligou - eu devia estar errada, então "E Sirius tem medo de velhinhos, e dos meus pais pelo mesmo motivo que você ta pensando. Quando ele, por exemplo, destruiu o banheiro ao tentar um feitiço em uma carta para se livrar de uma garota, meu pai só riu e consertou tudo em um segundo quando nós dois passamos horas tentando consertar"

Eu pisquei, surpresa.

Não havia melhorado nada.

"Além disso, eu falo de você desde uns treze anos, e o negócio meio que aumentou a partir do quinto"

"Então, eles já me odeiam desde sempre"

James riu, estendendo uma mão para tocar meu rosto. Eu fiz biquinho, tentei virar, mas meu rosto dava na mão dele.

"Eles não te odeiam, Lily" ele voltou a tentar, encostando a testa na minha "E nem são monstros. Então, tire essa expressão emburrada, esquece essa tara pelo 'melhor-presente-ever' – sim, Alice me contou – e me dá um beijo"

Eu desfiz o bico "Beijo?"

"Beijo"

"Um só?"

"Podemos negociar"

Totalmente aberta a negociações.


	3. Ira

A questão é: estou irada.

Irada _mesmo_. Do tipo de xingar, estapear, crispar os lábios e sair bufando pelos cantos do castelo.

E, adivinha só, eu era o objeto dessa ira.

"Lily, quebrar o espelho não vai adiantar. Não bastou eu te dizer isso nas duas primeiras vezes?"

Eu não respondi, fazendo biquinho. A culpa não era, definitivamente, minha. Quer dizer, o espelho, na prática, se rompeu _sozinho._ Nada tem a ver com meus pensamentos de 'Nunca mais quero ver essa garota – eu!, eu! – na frente de novo.'

Tem?

"Lily, você não pode me ignorar"

"Eu não estou te ignorando" eu disse, meu bico aumentando "Estou tentando encontrar provas de que eu sou totalmente inocente"

Marlene arqueou uma sobrancelha "E?"

"_Você_ não tem provas, na realidade"

A sobrancelha se arqueou mais um pouco "Ah, não...?"

"Não"

"Lily" ela começou, olhando para mim com aqueles olhos escuros que conseguiam colocar medo até em Sirius Black "Você estava sozinha no banheiro nas _três _vezes. Você saiu do banheiro com um olhar culpado. Você me pediu que consertasse a merda que você fez antes que Alice chegasse e entrasse"

Droga, ela tinha argumentos.

"E, além disso, da segunda vez um dos estilhaços bateu no seu braço e fui eu que te elevei para Madame Pomfrey com uma desculpa totalmente ridícula"

Ah, eu tinha me esquecido dessa.

Respirei fundo, a mente trabalhando para ver se achava alguma coisa. Certo, Marlene podia ser esperta, mas não estava em romances de Agatha Christie para inventar uma fechadura do lado de fora e de dentro, e nem era Conan Doyle para seguir pistas com uma lupa e...

"Minhas digitais!" eu disse, levantando-me da cama com um pulo. Eu sabia que essa tara da minha mãe por Sherlock ia me servir de alguma coisa "Você não tem as minhas digitais"

Ela me olhou como se eu fosse maluca.

"Lily, somos bruxos. E bruxos, eu tenho que te lembrar, conseguem fazer algumas coisinhas com a força da mente e blábláblá" ela disse, me empurrando de volta para a cama "Você não vai convencer ninguém com esse argumento"

"Bom, eu não posso ser presa no mundo dos trouxas, do qual eu, invariavelmente, faço parte ainda, sem ter as minhas digitais no local do crime"

Tudo bem, era mentira. Mas Marlene não podia saber disso.

"É por isso que nós temos Azkaban"

Certo, ela me pegou.

"Como você quer que eu fique?" perguntei, resolvendo mudar de papel e me fazer de vítima. E, se ela pensasse melhor, era mais ou menos isso: um pouco de filosofia e eu chegava à conclusão de que eu estava sendo vítima de mim mesma "Eu fui burra e ignorante. Mereço a morte"

Ela revirou os olhos.

Ninguém me levava a sério.

"Só porque James, _acidentalmente_ – você pode acreditar que foi sem querer, mas eu tenho certeza que ele só queria acabar com seu sofrimento – deixou escapar que queria ir a um jogo de '_fubetol'_ e você gastou todos os seus galeões e mais o dinheiro roubado da sua irmã, esquecendo das suas amigas, dos seus amigos, da sua família e – a melhor parte, se me permite a opinião – dos Potter? Não, Lily, você não foi burra e ignorante. Foi estúpida."

Essa é sua melhor amiga, Lily. Devia ter escolhida aquela menininha de aparelho de cinco anos atrás.

"Você devia estar me colocando para cima" eu protestei, fazendo biquinho de novo "Melhores amigas..."

"Não esquecem do presente de Natal das melhores amigas" ela me interrompeu, cruzando os braços também "E sim, eu estou magoada"

"Você devia me entender, Marlene. Eu sou feia, pobre, nascida-trouxa..."

"A menina mais inteligente do nosso ano, monitora chefe, ruiva – Sirius me contou que a Sra. Potter é tarada por cabelos naturalmente ruivos, se te deixa mais tranqüila – e namorada do filho dele"

"Esse é o meu ponto"

"Ser namorada dele?"

"É" eu parei para engolir em seco "Tipo, eu sou a namorada dele depois de esnobá-lo por séculos. Eles deviam ter raiva de mim, você sabe. Mais ou menos como eu estou agora"

Marlene piscou, com um pouquinho de incredulidade.

"Ah, certo. Agora você _realmente _enlouqueceu" ela disse, piscando ainda. Depois, meneou a cabeça e me deu as costas, saindo do dormitório.

Eu poderia mesmo procurar aquela menina de aparelho.

***********

"Eles vão me odiar para sempre, Remus. Vão, tipo assim, fazer picadinho de Lily Evans e servir na ceia. Olha só, o meu cabelo até serve de molho"

Remus riu.

"Isso foi totalmente sem graça, Lily" disse, parecendo estar se divertindo comigo. É, eu deveria mesmo parecer uma palhaça "Se, um dia, a Sra. Potter ficar sabendo que você falou tudo isso dela, acho que ela se mata de desgosto"

"Ah, ta bom. Ninguém com um filho daquele, lindo, gostoso, sexy, perfeito e...

"Não precisa continuar"

Eu sorri, meio sem graça "... tudo o que James é, para resumir, se mataria de desgosto"

Remus só riu novamente por um tempo, virando em um corredor. Mais dois e eu teria que lidar com Slughorn, Marlene, Alice – que descobrira sobre o espelho porque, ontem, na discussãozinha de amigas, Marlene e eu esquecemos de consertar – e um James Potter que se delicia com meu sofrimento.

"Eu sou um lobisomem, Lily. E eles me deixaram dormir lá na lua cheia"

"Hmm, você não fez mal nenhum ao James."

"Na realidade, um chifre fora do lugar. Sarah até tentou levá-lo ao veterinário"

E eu fiquei sem saber se era verdade ou não.

************

"Lily"

"Você nunca vai entender"

"Talvez não"

"Viu?"

"Porque você está sendo irracional"

Eu me virei no corredor, parando de andar. James, se não parasse a tempo, ia fazer nós dois rolarmos escada abaixo.

"James" comecei, falando pausadamente como se ele fosse uma criança. Quer dizer, até uma entendia aquilo "Como eu estou sendo irracional?"

"Como? Lily, você está batendo portas por aí, batendo a cabeça na carteira, tomando uma poção que te faz sentir coceira só porque pensou demais em mim – o que, se você pensar, não é pecado nenhum – e gastou tudo comigo e..."

"Quem te disse isso?"

Ele fez uma expressão de culpado, soltando um 'Droga' que eu mal fui capaz de ouvir.

"Eu... não importa" Marlene estava morta, isso sim "O que eu to querendo dizer é que meus pais não vão, definitivamente, ligar por..."

"Os meus ligariam"

"Que bom que eu tenho um presente para eles, então"

Eu pisquei, surpresa e com ainda mais raiva de mim mesma "Isso quer dizer que, agora, eu posso me tacar da torre de astronomia_ mesmo_? Assim, no duro?"

Ele revirou os olhos, mas tinha um sorrisinho – lindo – na boca.

"Está sendo dramática" começou, divertido, passando a mão por meus ombros e continuando o caminho, andando rápido demais para mim "Já pensou no bilhete de despedida?"

Bom, eu sentia o tom de ironia, mas aquilo foi totalmente plausível.

Mesmo.

"Acho que não é uma boa idéia. Quer dizer, estou me matando para que não saibam que eu esqueci dos presentes da família do meu namorado, e mentir não é exatamente a última coisa que eu quero fazer na vida"

Tudo bem, eu já estava pronta para as palavras de apoio.

Mas James _riu._

"James!"

"Desculpe" ele pediu, ainda com um tom risonho "Mas e então?"

"Então o quê?"

"Qual seria a última coisa que você faria?"

Eu pisquei, parando de andar mais uma vez. James, nesse momento, sorriu para mim, piscando-me o olho esquerdo enquanto sua mão tocava minha cintura.

E seus lábios os meus.


	4. Gula

Eu olhei para o lado de fora do castelo, sorrindo um pouco com a neve que ainda caía, mesmo que fraca. James, ao meu lado, brincava com o pomo de ouro – que eu encantara e, agora, possuía as nossas iniciais – e bocejava.

E olha que era apenas o pôr-do-sol.

"Minha preguiça pegou em você" eu disse, divertida, saindo da beiradinha da torre de astronomia para ir até seu abraço. Ele parou de brincar, quase imediatamente, e me abraçou de volta "A gente bem que merecia dormir depois dessa maratona de Natal"

Ele riu.

"Não teve nada de maratona" discordou, me dando um selinho antes de se afastar um pouco, apoiando o corpo na mureta "Eu quase virei um sedentário, na realidade"

"Claro que foi cansativo" eu discordei, chutando minha mochila um pouco para o lado para me enfiar entre suas pernas meio abertas. Adorava quando ele ficava apoiado desse jeito: assim, eu não era quase trinta centímetros mais baixa "Meus nervos quase pararam de funcionar de tão estressados que estavam e..."

"Eu falei que não precisava se preocupar"

"Se eu te escutasse, estava expulsa da monitoria"

"O que não seria uma má idéia. Além disso, eu continuo aqui, não é?" ele replicou, sorrindo, mas com um quê de irritação no fundo. Só Merlin e eu sabíamos quantas maneiras ele havia arranjado de matar Mcgonagall e Dumbledore por nos chamar mais cedo de volta "Meus pais são pessoas fáceis de serem agradadas. E, além disso, eu não sei se te falei, minha mãe tem uma tara especial por ruivas"

Não, ele não falou – mas Marlene salvara o que restava da minha consciência aí.

"Será que eles gostaram mesmo do presente?" eu perguntei, agora já meio nervosa. Tudo bem, eles ficaram bem exultantes com a máquina fotográfica trouxa e com a partida de futebol – eu dera uma para eles e outra para o James que, claro, me incluía de brinde – mas isso poderia ser fingimento para agradar o filho que 'iria-acordar-a-qualquer-momento-de-seu-delírio-momentâneo'.

Bom, eu esperava que fosse, tipo assim, aos setenta anos.

"Por que você não grava isso e eu gravo meu 'Sim, eles amaram' para pouparmos saliva?" ele ironizou, me dando outro selinho "Vamos, Lily. Eles gostaram"

"Você só fala isso porque meus pais ficaram felizes da vida com o que você deu. As unhas da senhora Evans vão te agradecer eternamente, acredite"

Ele riu, mais ou menos como rira quando mamãe agradecera exultantemente ao James lhe mostrar o jeito bruxo de lavar qualquer coisa, batendo no topo da minha cabeça como se eu fosse uma criança que não entendia nada.

"Eu achei isso meio engraçado" comentou, agora dando um beijinho na ponta do meu nariz. Eu quase ri – isso me dava cócegas "Quer dizer, seu pai ficou tentando descobrir como a máquina virara 'filme', e o meu como vocês faziam para que ficasse paradinho no lugar. Tive que me controlar para não gargalhar"

Eu sorri. Essa fora uma das melhores partes do meu Natal.

"Foi divertido"

"Seus pais no quadribol"

"Os seus no futebol"

"Eles se espantando com o sapo de chocolate"

"Eles se perguntando porque o gol era tão grande"

Eu sorri. Ele sorriu.

Fora _mesmo_ divertido.

"Nada de cansativo, viu?" James me provocou, piscando-me o olho "Totalmente divertido"

E era isso que eu estava pensando.

***********

E delicioso também, se eu parasse para pensar.

A verdade era que, de James, eu recebera milhares de coisas diferentes. Meus presentes iam desde blusas com dizeres mágicos que diziam coisas de todo o tipo 'Sou da família Potter' e 'Não resisti ao James' – que, eu _frisei,_ nunca vou usar – até uma caixinha liiiiiinda de jóias.

Mas nada – nada mesmo – se compara à caixa de bombons suíços.

Era a coisinha mais deliciosamente tudo-de-bom que eu já recebi.

Eu nem me lembrava muito de ter dito a James que amava chocolates suíços, mas que eles estavam meio fora do meu orçamento para que eu pudesse comê-los todo dia. Então, quando eu vi a caixinha – linda, maravilhosa, vermelhinha com um lacinho dourado à lá Grifinória – meus olhinhos brilharam de contentamento.

Eu acabei com a caixa em, tipo assim, oito segundos.

E me culpei por isso. Me culpei mesmo, quer dizer. E foi com toda essa culpa que eu voltei a me sentir irada comigo mesma – com o negócio dos presentes, tudo dera um jeito. Não sei como,já que alguns_ muitos_ galeões apareceram meio do nada na minha carteira, mas o que importa é que eles estavam lá. Ninguém pensava em ser honesto quando se via uma escapatória para o suicídio.

Nem eu, a monitora chefe já não-tão-certinha-assim.

Então, quando acordei na mansão que era a casa do meu namorado, meu primeiro sentimento foi de desolação extrema por não ter mais meus chocolates e bombons e tabletes "Made in Switzerland". Tive que utilizar de todos os meus esforços para me levantar da cama e, finalmente, olhar para a caixa vazia.

Qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver que ela estava, magicamente, cheia de novo.

Eu pisquei. Pisquei uma, duas, dez vezes até ter certeza que meus olhos não me traíam. E, quando eu percebi que eles nunca fariam isso comigo, ataquei a caixa de novo.

***********

"Lily, você pode me dar um bombom?"

"Não"

"Ah, qual é! Eu sei que o Prongs te deu uma caixa mágica e..."

"Peça uma para ele, Sirius. Você não toca nos meus bebês"

Essa – prepare-se, Black – era a minha revanche por não ter me dado nenhuma idéia para o presente do meu namorado.

"Eu não quero uma caixa inteira. Eu quero um só, Lily" ele reclamou, sentando-se na cama de Marlene. Isso era uma coisa que sempre me impressionara, tanto nele quanto em James: como, por Merlin, eles conseguiam chegar ao dormitório feminino sem rolarem escada abaixo "Que, vale lembrar, irá se repor em mais ou menos trinta milésimos de segundo"

Só porque eu pedi ao James que fosse assim, porque adorara o de licor e o de cereja.

"Nããããããão" eu resmunguei, abraçando a caixinha contra meu próprio corpo. Ninguém nunca, nunca mesmo, ia tirar um bombom de mim. Só o James ou, às vezes, Marlene e Alice quando eu queria subornar alguma de minhas amigas "São meus, meus e meus"

Ele revirou os olhos. Quase como sempre, na realidade.

E ainda me diziam que ele era imprevisível.

"Você está ficando gorda"

"Boa, mas Alice já tentou"

"E com espinhas"

"Desculpe, me olhei no espelho há cinco minutos. E meu rosto está lisinho, como sempre"

E mais uma revirada de olhos. Acho que estava uns dez a zero para mim, e isso se eu fosse boazinha.

"Lily, seja razoável" ele me pediu, agora sentando na minha frente, no tapete mais felpudo por causa do frio "Você acaba com três dessas todo o dia. Você saiu no meio da aula de DCAT falando que estava passando mal para vir comer esse negócio. Você não janta, não toma café e só almoça porque James dá uma de babá e te enfia comida na boca"

Eu não respondi. Não por falta de respostas, porque ele, definitivamente, não estava certo – não era porque eu estava num momento viciada-em-chocolates que ia me deixar levar pelas palavras dele – mas porque eu estava comendo.

Hmm, esse era o de cereja.

"Lily, o James odeia cereja e licor"

"Que pena, ele já me falou que ama esses dois. Posso comer em paz agora?"

Ele piscou dessa vez, e eu pude ver que ele estava meio que surpreso e começando a arquitetar maneiras de matar James por causa de sua boca grande e tudo o mais.

"Ótimo" ele resmungou, fazendo biquinho. Era uma visão meio engraçada, mas eu não podia abrir a boca por causa do chocolate "Não vai por bem, vai por mal"

E me pegou dois bombons.

_Dois_, não um.

Sirius Black era mesmo imprevisível.

*************

"Onde _ele_ está?"

"Bom dia, Lily. Sonhou comigo?"

"_Onde ele está?"_

Eu ignorei seu suspiro.

"Ele _quem_, Lily?"

"Seu amiguinho de todas as horas"

"Sirius?" ele perguntou, meio confuso, como quem não entendia nada. Estava tão óbvio que eu quase vomitei tudo na cara dele.

Opa, era chocolate. Suíço. De licor e cereja, ainda por cima.

"Eu quero matá-lo. Trucidá-lo. Fazer picadinho e servir para a mãe dele"

"O que ele te fez?"

Eu respirei fundo. Algumas vezes. E tentei de novo quando percebi que não estava funcionando muito.

Será que James tinha que ser tão cego assim?

"Olha só isso daqui" pedi, tirando a mochila das costas e, dela, a caixa de bombons. E, como se fosse a prova de um crime – era a prova de um crime, na realidade – eu a abri, mostrando tudo.

Ou nada, se levássemos em consideração que meu café da manhã se baseara em chocolate.

"Uma caixa vazia. Legal"

"Uma caixa vazia porque seu amiguinho me roubou tudo!"

Ele não precisava saber que, na realidade, foram só dois e na noite anterior.

"James, eu quero meus bombons de cereja e licor de volta! Nem que ele tenha que vomitar e transfigurar, ou então..."

"Isso seria nojento"

Eu pisquei.

É, talvez eu pudesse ficar sem esses dois.

"Lily" ele me chamou assim que viu que eu estava cedendo. Pelo menos, uma parte de mim "Eles vão reaparecer daqui a menos de cinco minutos. E, aposto, você comeu uns trezentos desses dois antes de vir aqui falar comigo"

Eu não respondi – e, dessa vez, era porque eu estava sem resposta. Ainda estava esperando os chocolates aparecerem novamente para ter uma desculpa de ficar calada quando eu não sabia o que dizer.

"Vem, vamos matar a aula de Herbologia e ficar na neve" ele recomeçou, mas eu não saí do lugar. Então, como se resolvesse todos os problemas do mundo, ele me puxou pela mão em direção ao caminho contrário ao que a gente tinha que fazer "Você não pode me negar isso"

Eu ia perguntar por que, mas calei minha boca a tempo. Não que James jogasse na minha cara, mas ele fazia tudo o que eu pedia.

Não que isso me impedisse de tentar.

"Você não está tão bem em Herbologia assim"

"Na realidade, sou dois décimos mais inteligente que você" ele comentou, um quê de diversão beirando a voz quando eu lhe belisquei a cintura. Eu já havia superado essa, obrigada "Vamos, o máximo que você pode pegar é um resfriado"

Mas eu já estava me deixando ser puxada mesmo.

"E se alguém nos vir?"

Ele riu.

"Acho que a minha ruivinha está com medo de ser pega" provocou, mais uma vez piscando-me o olho. Em seguida, soltou minha mão e, deixando a mochila cair na neve, arrancou a capa dela "Pronto, temos um plano B"

"Eu nem sabia que a gente tinha um A" provoquei de volta, sentando-me ao lado de sua mochila. Minha mente já estava no 249º segundo – quase os cinco minutos que James falara – e eu comecei a abrir a minha "Sabe que esse foi o melhor presente que eu já ganhei?"

James sorriu para mim, meio que se ajoelhando na minha frente.

"Eu devia ter seguido o conselho do sexto ano quando Sirius estava bêbado e me enfiado num pacote" brincou, agora colocando as mãos ao redor da minha cintura e inclinando mais o corpo para mim. Foi mais ou menos nesse instante que os chocolates voltaram à minha caixa "Eu, pelo menos, não poderia nunca ser reposto"

Eu ri, subitamente deliciada. Lhe dei um selinho ainda sorrindo e, abaixando um pouco o rosto, peguei meu primeiro chocolate.

De _muitos_.

"Você dividiria isso comigo?"

Eu voltei a sorrir, deixando a caixa no meu colo para puxá-lo pela blusa e, ao afundar minha cabeça em seu ombro, esconder o sorriso dele.

"Poderia pensar nisso" cedi logo de inicio, partindo direto para a parte em que ele me agradecia com beijos. Era divertida a que ele tentava me convencer também, mas a imagem dele comendo chocolate e me beijando com a língua de licor era ainda mai tentadora nesse momento "Eu ganharia o quê em troca?"

Ele sorriu, como eu, desviando da minha boca para ir até meu pescoço. Seus lábios, diferentemente de tudo, estavam quentes.

Beeeeeeeeem quentes.

"Está com fome, pelo visto"

"Morrendo"

Eu também estava.


	5. Soberba

Eu desci da arquibancada, tropeçando em uma ou duas garotas do terceiro ano no meio do caminho. Olhava para o céu: James, nesse momento, segurava o pomo nas mãos e fazia alguns gestos – que, antes, eu _juro_ que achava ridículos – para a nossa torcida, deixando a Corvinal caladinha do outro lado.

Estávamos na final.

E contra a Sonserina.

Eu, antes, não gostava disso. Mas, com o tempo, Alice foi me obrigando a ir ver os jogos, e Marlene cada vez mais falava do campeonato inglês. Tentei até resistir e quase arranquei meus olhos para que eles se concentrassem em outra coisa sem ser o treino mas, depois que James e eu ficamos mais amigos e ele me convidou para o primeiro treino do ano inteeeeeiro, eu comecei a entender o sentido básico do jogo.

Era até maravilhoso, se você pudesse ostentar do lado o namorado que, de brinde, ainda é o melhor apanhador que Hogwarts já teve.

Eu _amava _isso.

"Quem te viu, quem te vê" Alice provocou, do meu lado, passando uma das mãos pela frente dos meus olhos para me fazer acordar. Funcionou por meio segundo: no resto, eu já estava com o olhar perdido em James de novo "Lily Evans, do clube odeio-quadribol-forever, vindo aos jogos e admirando o namorado bonitão de baixo enquanto ele se torna o herói mais heróico da Grifinória inteira."

"Herói mais heróico?" eu pisquei, finalmente – e com muito esforço – tirando os olhos de James "Ninguém se torna o 'herói mais heróico' por ter agarrado uma bolinha amarela que tem asinhas e voa"

Hmm, ela não precisava saber que eu achava aquilo tudo o máximo agora.

"Agora, dá licença" eu pedi, abrindo caminho entre a multidão de criancinhas para chegar no centro do campo "Tenho um namorado a resgatar"

Ele chamava atenção _demais. _

**********

Eu gostava de atenção. Sempre gostei. Acho até que foi por isso que minha mãe nem Petúnia herdaram o cabelo ruivo e os olhos verdes de vovó. Era mais ou menos como se eu dissesse 'Ei, deixe todas as atenções para mim'.

Eu contei essa teoria à Marlene e à Alice, e elas concordaram totalmente comigo. Ainda falaram mais: era por isso que eu quase nunca fazia nada de diferente no dia a dia, deixando tudo de novo e 'chocante' para uma festa.

Nenhum jeito melhor de chamar a atenção do que se transformar, quase literalmente, na frente dos olhos de todo mundo.

Foi em uma dessas festas que, adivinha só, eu e meu mais novo conhecido-sem-olhares-tortos-no-meio-do-corredor James Potter conversamos, os dois com alguns tragos a _mais_ e eu com uns cinco ou seis copos a _mais_ para me deixar muito _mais_ bêbada que ele.

Conversa vai, conversa vem, e ele me conta a mesma teoria que tinha de mim.

"Você nasceu para chamar atenção" ele me dissera, pegando na ponta do meu cabelo – repicado nas férias e com uma franja meio lateral que, ele me disse no trem, amou total e completamente "E por isso que é ruiva e tem esses olhos verdes. E você fica ainda mais linda assim, com essa coisa preta, deniliador...

"Delineador"

"... e essa sombra escura"

Eu sorrira.

"Um elogio bêbado da parte de James Potter" eu me lembrava de ter dito - e, algumas vezes, apareciam alguns vestígios de que eu tinha me inclinado para frente e tocado minha testa na dele. Mas, claro, eu rezava para que isso fosse sonho – e de, depois, ter sorrido "Quer dizer, isso deve ser um elogio"

"É claro que foi um elogio" ele fez cara de 'dãã' que eu lembro "Vai, minha vez de receber um elogio bêbado"

Eu me lembro de ter pensado também, e de ter cogitado a idéia de falar de seus cabelos e de seus olhos como ele falara dos meus. Mas nãããããão – estava bêbada, mas ainda podia tomar três ou quatro taças de vinho antes de falar a merda das merdas.

"Bom, já vi que não" ele dissera, sorrindo aquele sorriso de canto que dá até hoje "Você deveria tentar ser mais sincera às vezes"

"Só por que estou bêbada?"

"Claro que não. É bem melhor como pessoa..."

"Não, eu tenho a teoria de que..."

É, tínhamos entrado no campo filosófico da conversa de bêbados. Aquele horário que, geralmente, acontece antes de você soltar a pérola do ano e nunca mais sentir vontade de sair de casa depois dessa.

"Não, não era medo de ousar..."

"Eu nunca disse que era, disse? Só acho que você..."

"Quem disse que eu não queria ficar com você por que eu era medrosa?"

"Ninguém disse" ele discordara, fazendo o movimento com a mão e com a cabeça também "Você que está tirando conclusões pre-ci-pi-ta-das, porque... oooops, acho que ouvi verbos no passado"

Mas, claro, ele não tinha como ter certeza.

E nem eu.

Mas, sei lá por que, resolvi acreditar nele.

"Não é por causa disso" eu mudara o tempo verbal, disso eu tinha certeza, mas eu não sabia se era para o certo. Então, acho que dei de ombros e continuei, pegando mais uma taça daquele negocinho azul que estavam servindo "É porque eu sou realmente necessitada de atenção. E acho que, com você ao meu lado, você chamaria mais atenção que eu"

É, aí eu tive que apagar todo o resto da minha mente.

Durante a semana seguinte, eu me escondera dele. Durante a próxima semana, depois dessa semana seguinte, eu o olhara de soslaio, esperando que ele tivesse esquecido. Na terceira semana, ele tomou vergonha na cara, mentiu para mim falando que não sabia de nada e voltamos a nos cumprimentar com sorrisinhos nos corredores.

Até sorrisos mais abertos, conversas divertidas, beijos roubados da parte dele – e adorados secretamente por mim – e encontros furtivos até o namoro _namoro_. E foi só nessa parte – depois dele ter me contado sobre a capa e sobre o mapa, e aberto aquela boquinha linda para falar sobre sua forma cheia de chifres e que era por isso que Sirius vivia brincando com ele – que eu resolvi perguntar se ele se lembrava de tudo.

E, um doce se adivinhar, ele _lembrava_.

"Não esqueço as coisas quando estou ligeiramente alto, Lily"

E eu tive que esconder meu rubor em seu ombro.

Quer dizer, era mesmo por isso – não só por isso, mas esse era um dos fatores – que eu não queria me ver namorada de James Potter. Se nós fôssemos namorados, eu teria que dividir a minha atenção com ele.

Então, para namorá-lo, eu teria que descobrir um jeito de reverter essa situação.

E consegui.

*************

"Eu tava me lembrando daquela nossa conversa bêbada hoje" eu comecei, um pouco divertida, comendo um dos meus chocolates suíços inacabáveis. Já perdera o medo de falar de boca ligeiramente cheia com ele "Lembra? A que eu falei que tinha que ter a atenção voltada sempre para mim?"

"Claro que lembro" ele respondeu, sorrindo um pouco quando eu tirei o chocolate parcialmente mordido do alcance de sua boca. Depois, rápido, pegou-o entre os lábios, terminando de empurrá-lo para a boca – para meu deleite – com a língua "Até pensei em usar isso contra você – 'Olhem, lá vai a senhorita Evans, que jura odiar a minha arrogância _e_ prepotência _e_ safadeza _e_ vontade de aparecer enquanto, vejam só, tem medo de sair comigo porque pode perder o brilho'. – mas, você acredite ou não, eu realmente gostava de você. Então, fiquei no meu cantinho"

"Esperando pela hora certa para contra atacar" eu completei, apertando sua bochecha entre meus dedos. A caixa em meu colo já estava vazia, mas era só esperar cinco minutos que estaria cheinha de novo "Mas, você sabe, eu nunca fui arrogante. E eu nunca chamei atenção dos outros por colocá-los uma semana na ala hospitalar"

Ele riu, me dando um selinho, e concordou obedientemente. Eu podia sentir um quê divertido e irônico ali, mas não me importei muito - eram três horas da manhã de um domingo, meu namorado levara minha escola à final e os chocolates suíços faziam festa no meu estômago.

Quem se preocuparia?

"Certo, ruiva. Nada de sonserinos na ala hospitalar mas, em compensação, tinha os foras em James Potter" brincou, me dando outro selinho. Tentando fazer com que eu não percebesse, ele tirou a caixa do meu colo, os olhos brilhando inocentes enquanto a deixava na mesinha "Uma troca justa"

Na realidade, _bem_ injusta, mas eu tinha realmente esse problema com atenção.

E ele chamava mais atenção que eu.

"Ser inteligente não foge às regras" eu apontei, aconchegando-me mais nele. A lareira, acesa,não chegava nem aos pés da temperatura do James "E, além disse, eu tinha medo da sua arrogância aumentar e eu virar seu troféu"

"Você _é_ meu troféu"

"No sentido ruim da palavra, bobo"

James sorriu dessa vez, chegando o corpo um pouco mais para trás para eu me virar por completo, juntando nossas testas. Eu adorava ficar daquele jeito com ele – era tão sexy e tão Hollywood.

"Mas sabe de uma coisa?" ele me perguntou, roçando seus lábios nos meus. Seu rosto estava mais baixo do que o meu e, graças a isso, eu me sentia em vantagem "Às vezes, eu sinto como se você me exibisse"

Eu sorri contra seus lábios, mais para mim mesma do que para ele.

Esse era o jeito que eu havia conseguido de sair com ele e continuar aparecendo - ele era meu troféu, não o contrário.

Era eu, Lily Evans, que tinha um dos caras mais cobiçados de Hogwarts. Era eu que tinha o cara mais foda do quadribol desde sei lá quem. Era eu que tinha o monitor chefe, era eu que tinha o carinha que tinha uma medalha em seu nome.

A _vaidade_ ganhava outro nome comigo.

"Claro que eu mostro você" eu disse, desviando de sua boca para ir ao seu pescoço. Podia até senti-lo fechar os olhos " Quem não mostraria?"

"Tenho uma namorada que quer se mostrar a melhor de todas?"

"Eu sou superior, James" fiz uma expressão de 'dãã', só depois percebendo que ele não ia saber disso.

Bom, tanto fazia – nós dois íamos ficar de olhos fechados mesmo.

*************

Odiei esse capítulo. Mesmo. Mas eu prometi a mim mesma - erradamente, eu sei - que seriam postagens semanais. E, como amanhã eu tenho um teste - siiiiiiim, no domingo - e um jogo no Maracanã para ir, eu estou postando agora esse amontoado de palavras.

Para esse capítulo, minhas idéias variaram umas cinquenta mil vezes. Passaram desde a uma festa inventada para os monitores desde a uma pela conquista da taça de quadribol, terminando por sair nisso daí. Muito melhor do que os outros rascunhos mas, mesmo assim, uma coisinha que eu não veneraria.

(daria uma review, sabe?)

Outra coisinha importante: segundo a minha amiga de todas as horas, Wikipedia, a vaidade e o orgulho podem ser resumidos - em conjunto com a arrogância e com a síndrome de eu-sou-o-foda - em _soberba_. Por isso eu resolvi não colocar nenhum dos dois primeiramente citados, mas a soberba em si - me desculpem quem acha que a Lily ou era temperamental ou a versão feminina de João Paulo II, mas eu acho realmente que só pessoas arrogantes preferem uma lula e falam isso para a escola inteira.

Bom, é isso aí - espero que gostem mais que eu X)


	6. Luxúria

Eu fechei os olhos, pendendo o corpo e o pescoço para trás quando a boca de James desceu da minha boca para meu colo. Eu não me lembrava exatamente de quando ele havia aberto minha blusa, ou do momento em que eu tirara a dele, mas eu tinha certeza que as duas coisas haviam acontecido - os lábios dele queimavam a pele perto da alça do meu soutien, e eu sentia a de seu tórax movendo-se rápido por baixo dos meus dedos.

Meus braços seguravam sua cabeça no meu colo, os dele arqueavam minhas costas na direção de seu corpo. Minhas pernas rodeavam sua cintura, as dele simplesmente serviam de mais apoio ainda para meu corpo sentado na bancada da sala de poções. Nossas bocas se perdiam uma da outra, achando qualqure parte do corpo para beijar, quse suspirando.

Eu estava enlouquecendo.

Desistindo da idéia de prender sua cabeça ali, puxei-a na direção de meu rosto, gemendo contra sua boca quando nos encontramos. Era o suficiente para que ele gemesse também e para que nossas mãos voltassem ao passeio – as dele para a frente de meu corpo e em direção aos botões restantes, as minhas para seu dorso nu e direcionados para o botão de sua calça jeans e para dentro dela.

Agora sim eu estava enlouquecendo – e ele também, pelo visto.

"Eu amo você"

Era um sussurro meu contra sua boca. Era um sorriso dele contra a minha.

"Eu também" disse, deslizando a boca pelo meu rosto até alcançar minha orelha "Eu também amo você"

Era um sussurro seu contra a minha orelha. Era um sorriso meu contra a dele.

Como eu amava esse garoto, Merlin. Só você sabe o porquê – porque nem eu sei – eu o rejeitei por mais de dois anos.

"Muito"

"Muito, Lily"

Eu sorri, deliciada, e voltei a beijá-lo. A noite já ia avançada – da última vez que olhei o relógio, eram quase duas horas – mas eu não estava com um pingo de sono ou com vontade de sair dali. Ao contrário, cada milímetro do meu corpo rezava para que houvesse uma magia qualquer que fizesse o tempo parar.

E, eu tinha certeza, o de James também.

Eu não queria sair _mesmo_ dali.

"James?"

"Hum?"

"A gente pode ficar?"

A minha blusa desaparecera e a calça dele começava a cair. Daqui a pouco, eu ia perder o restinho do controle que tinha e desfazer o enlace das minhas pernas em sua cintura para jogá-la de vez no chão enquanto meus dedos arrumavam um jeito de entrar na sua única peça de roupa restante.

_Uau,_ Lily. Bem que Marlene disse que você era mais tarada que ela. Mas quem não seria tarada com um namorado desse?

Eu que não, obrigada.

Não que eu estivesse, bem... pretendendo alguma coisa a mais que algumas peças de roupas a menos. E James, eu acho, sabe disso.

Não que isso o impedisse de... bem... ficar um pouco animado com isso tudo.

"Quanto você quiser"

"E se for, tipo assim, atééééééé..."

"Dá para calar a boca?"

Eu calei, rindo, sendo beijada em seguida. Senti suas mãos abrirem a minha saia e, em seguida, levantar um pouco meu corpo para tirá-la.

E, pronto, minhas pernas abaixaram sua calça.

"Você está me enlouquecendo"

Era para isso que eu estava ali, dãã.

"Quem tem que calar a boca agora?"

Foi a vez dele rir e, parando para me dar um selinho, me apertar num abraço ao sussurrar mais um "Eu te amo" no meu ouvido, antes de voltar à sessão quase-sexo.

Sua boca já deixava meu ouvido para correr por meu pescoço. Minhas pernas voltavam o enlace, e suas mãos começavam a brincar com a parte de trás do meu soutien. Ele sabia que não deveria tirá-lo, mas isso não o impedia de tentar nem de insistir ou de descer os lábios para encontrar o fecho – que, muito espertamente planejado por Marlene ficava na frente – e brincar com ele entre os lábios. Às vezes, sua língua alcançava minha pele, e eu era obrigada a prender alguns gemidos que o deliciariam por completo.

Merlin, aquilo era bom demais.

***********

Claro, nem sempre foi assim. Houve aquele tempo, no começo do namoro, em que nos contentávamos com olhares e beijos furtivos no corredor. E, depois, veio aquele do "Hmmm, minha mão já pode passear por mais lugares do que o bolso de trás de sua calça e sua cintura por debaixo da blusa". Pouco tempo antes do Natal vivemos o terceiro – digamos que o meu frenesi de conseguir um presente para ele era aliviado durante certas noites da torre de astronomia e algumas blusas jogadas ao canto em conjunto com botões abertos.

Estávamos naquele "Hmm, quero você"

É, é isso aí. Engana-se quem diz que, para quem ama, olhar ou qualquer coisa do tipo já é suficiente. Depois de um tempo, você se acostuma a querer sempre mais da outra pessoa.

E isso, claro, era inversamente proporcional à quantidade de roupas que você quer _e_ precisa.

E, como que de repente – embora não fosse assim, eu sabia – eu passei a olhar James com outros olhos.

Não que eu nunca tivesse pensado, quer dizer. Na realidade, esses pensamentos cruzaram minha mente – inocentemente – pela primeira vez no quinto ano, quando o vi com o tórax e a barriga totalmente tonificados pelos exercícios físicos que ele era obrigado a fazer desde os doze anos devido ao quadribol. Totalmente fora de propósito, algum pensamento do tipo 'Ah, pelo menos aquelas garotas tem alguma razão de cair por ele se o virem sem blusa'.

A segunda vez foi quando nós dois saímos amigavelmente pelos jardins de Hogwarts, ele me explicando sobre o mapa que eu havia acabado de descobrir. Começara a chover do meio do nada e, então, tivemos que correr para baixo da zona seca de uma das torres do castelo.

E ele, bom, tirara sua camisa de novo.

E, bom, estava ainda melhor que dois anos antes.

Foi aí que eu percebi que estava apaixonada.

Vinte e sete beijos mais intensos até eu tomar coragem de segui-lo e passar a mão pro cima de sua calça na parte debaixo de sua cintura. Mais doze até eu abri-la de vez mas deixá-la ali, e mais dezesseis até eu toma vergonha na cara e deixar de colocar minha mão só pela parte de fora.

Agora era o aperitivo para o grand finale.

************

... Minha saia já estava perto de seus pés, e sua calça fora de qualquer ponto da minha visão se eu resolvesse olhar. Ele vestia uma peça de roupa, eu duas. Sussurrávamos um contra o outro – ele ainda me disse algo como "Estou em desvantagem", me fazendo dar um ligeiro tapa em seu ombro antes de voltar a escorregar para uma marca que eu já havia feito em seu pescoço – e ríamos às vezes, quando eu dizia que ele entrava em um território meio proibido demais.

Ainda, mas não por muito tempo.

Os primeiros raios de sol já começavam a bater na nossa pele e irritar meus olhos, mas nenhum de nós dois ligava para isso. Os sons do castelo já estavam muito mais fortes mas, mesmo assim, distantes o suficiente para que nós não nos desesperássemos.

"Droga"

"Merda"

Ele sorriu contra meus lábios, arrastando seu rosto – com a ponto do nariz roçando a minha pele, como eu sabia que ele fazia só para me provocar por causa da sua respiração quente e tudo o mais – por meu pescoço até alcançar a base de meu colo. Apoiou a cabeça ali e, com os olhos fechados aos meus toques em sua nuca, começou a acariciar de leve minha cintura.

"Banheiro dos monitores?"

"Cadê sua capa?"

Ele apontou para um canto, levantando o rosto e me dando um selinho. Eu, relutante, deixei que ele fosse embora e pegasse ao menos a calça – não, eu não reparei nem um pouquinho em como sua cueca estava um pouco _**muito**_ esticada – sorrindo quando ele me tacou sua blusa.

Eu adorava usá-la.

"A gente pode tomar banho junto dessa vez?"

"Não"

Ele fez biquinho, com um feitiço pegando todas as nossas roupas, mas eu sentia que ele prendia um sorriso.

Eu também.

*************

Eu me acomodei mais no corpo de James, fechando os olhos "Hogsmeade?"

"Isso"

"James, estamos burlando regras"

"Hmm, o que fizemos ontem à noite?"

Eu sorri, abaixando um pouco mais o rosto para ver se escondia o rubor dele. A minha sorte era que não nos desgrudamos desde então porque, se tivéssemos, eu viraria um tomate ambulante até me acostumar a ele de novo.

Nenhum de nós dois cansava dessa rotina.

"Só se comprarmos chocolate"

"Um para cada um?" ele retrucou, me fazendo rir contra seu peito. Ele era delicioso, Merlin "Vamos então?"

Eu fiz que sim, fechando os olhos "A gente pode escapulir o jantar porque eu tenho que voltar cedo"

"Por quê?"

"Eu preciso dormir, James"

"Aaaaaaaaah, isso é perda de tempo. Sabia que eu vi uma pesquisa que, se um ser humano vive 81 anos, ele passa vinte e sete dormindo?"

"Fui eu quem te mostrou, anta"

Ele riu e beijou o lóbulo da minha orelha, voltando a recostar-se na árvore enquanto penteava meu cabelo. O sol do final de janeiro batia na parte debaixo das minhas pernas, me aquecendo um pouco para um dos últimos dias frios do ano, mas nada – nada mesmo – se comparava aos braços do meu namorado.

"Mas nós vamos ou não?"

"Podemos ir, James. Mas só com chocolate"

James riu de novo, agora beijando a pontinha do meu nariz "Como você quiser"

***************

A gente olhava um para o outro de um jeito totalmente fofo durante o período da manhã. Depois do almoço, o olhar mudava um pouco e, finalmente, depois da janta – quando nós dois geralmente tínhamos tarefas da monitoria para serem feitas – mudava completamente.

Começava com um andar e, quando já estava suficientemente tarde, um entrelaçar. Depois, vinham os apertos de mão e o rodear dele por meus braços e meu por sua cintura, quase instantaneamente seguidos de toques na pele desses mesmos lugares. Já conversávamos, mas era nessas horas que meu rosto se levantava e o dele abaixava, nossos lábios roçando um no outro toda vez que falávamos alguma coisa.

Eu amava esse jogo silenciosamente combinado pela gente.

O primeiro round terminava com a entrada em uma sala. Começava a segunda parte: olhávamos um para o outro, eu com um brilho meio tímido – como ele adorava me lembrar – e ele com um meio safado – que, e ele também adorava me lembrar, ia para os meus olhos também depois de um ou dois minutos – antes de um dos dois colocar o outro contra a parede.

Mais ou menos como na sala de Slughorn.

Um rosto roçava no outro enquanto os olhos ainda se olhavam. As respirações se misturavam uma com a outra até sermos obrigados a entrecortá-las para recuperar o fôlego. As mãos se perdiam no corpo um do outro, os dedos às vezes se tocavam no meio do caminho e as pernas se entrelaçavam.

Os sussurros se intensificavam e, depois deles, vinham os gemidos. Primeiro, contidos, soltos contra alguma parte do outro, depois com um quê mais aberto. Os corpos se juntavam ainda mais e eu podia sentir seu coração acelerado sobre o meu, quase no mesmo ritmo, ditando nossas ações.

Era cada vez melhor.

**************

"Achei que você quisesse um chocolate"

"E eu queria um. É só que, depois de cinco dias e doze horas sem os seus, eu fiquei com vontade e não consegui largar o de cereja"

James riu, apertando minha mão um pouco mais forte. Eu adorava secretamente quando ele fazia isso – dava uma sensação de segurança, sabe...? – porque, geralmente em seguida, ele a deixava para me abraçar pelos ombros e beijar minha testa.

Mas não hoje.

James me parou na frente de uma entrada feita de pedras, apoiando-se nela enquanto me puxava junto e me colocava entre suas pernas, meu corpo junto ao seu. Nossos rostos estavam mais ou menos da mesma altura graças ao seu apoio.

Óbvio, eu tive que beijá-lo.

Aquele turbilhão das últimas semanas tomou conta de mim de novo, e eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Era só sua língua contra a minha, suas mãos apertando firmemente minha cintura, eu me acomodando entre suas pernas.

Ele e eu.

"Eu queria te mostrar uma coisa"

"O que é?"

Ainda sussurrávamos nos intervalos dos beijos.

"Tá a fim de andar ou quer ser carregada?"

Eu sorri, fazendo-o parar no último instante possível de voltar a me beijar. Podia senti-lo abrir os olhos mas mantive os meus fechados "Adivinha?"

Ele riu e, me dando um último selinho, voltou a apertar minha mão – dessa vez sim, ele passou o braço por meus ombros e beijou a lateral da minha testa – e a me puxar na direção de uma pequena colina.

Merda, eu estava de salto fino.

**************

Eu sempre tive o sonho de dormir com **o** cara numa praia.

É isso aí. Algo como ir para lá no amanhecer, comer dando comidinha na boca um do outro antes de descansar e dar uma caída no mar. Iríamos ver o pôr-do-sol sentados na areia e, quando a noite finalmente caísse e a praia ficasse deserta, ele correria atrás de mim e me jogaria na areia, com o mar batendo em nossos pés enquanto ele ajeitava minha franja.

É isso aí. Eu sou a personificação de filmes água-com-açúcar trouxas.

Eu nunca havia dito isso a ninguém. Mesmo na época em que acreditava piamente que esse era o sonho de toda garota – mesmo bruxa – eu não contei nem a Marlene ou Alice. Era uma coisa só minha, mas que eu estava disposta a seguir de qualquer jeito.

Foi exatamente por isso que me surpreendi quando, ao ver aonde James me levara, eu pensei uma coisa completamente diferente.

"Eu me lembrei de quando você disse que queria ver a lua cheia comigo" James começou, me fazendo desviar o olhar do céu para olhar para ele "Claro, só começa amanhã, mas como eu vou estar meio ocupado eu pensei que não teria problema em ela estar um pouco... torta, acho"

Eu sorri, deixando sua mão e indo para a frente da colina. A paisagem era mesmo estonteante: as luzes de velas e tochas se estendiam pelo povoado, e algumas últimas pessoas entravam nos pubs e bares.

"A gente podia ter visto lá da torre de astronomia. Não precisávamos arriscar uma expulsão"

"Perigoso é divertido, como Sirius sabiamente disse"

Eu ri, agora voltando a olhar para ele. Nesse pequeno intervalo, James sentara exatamente no meio arrancando algumas folhinhas do chão enquanto retribuía meu olhar.

Nós dois sorriamos.

"Mas, de qualquer jeito, eu realmente não pretendia que você visse a lua, de verdade"

Sério?

Eu também não.

**************

Foram três "Eu te amos" murmurados por cada um antes de apoiarmos o rosto um no outro. Alguns sussurros mais sobre coisas que nenhum dos dois entendeu antes de nos desfazermos das blusas, e alguns toques mais até nos desfazermos das calças.

Não foi preciso nada disso para me fazer esquecer de praia ou qualquer outra coisa – até a lua estava esquecida no céu.

* * *

Hmmm, olá. Então. Lembra o que eu disse sobre odiar o capítulo interior? Esqueçam. Ele é o amor da minha vida comparado a esse daqui.

Não que eu não tenha gostado de escrever. Eu amei, na realidade. Foi muito bom mesmo. É só que, bom, quando eu fiz essa fic eu ainda não tinha a menor idéia do que ia ser. Mais ou menos como o capítulo anterior, eu a mudei trezentas vezes - primeiro, cada pecado ia estar relacionado a um ano deles, depois a um momento qualquer e, ainda, com vários personagens inclusos. Até que cheguei nisso daí, com o mínimo de coerência e continuidade entre si.

Talvez vocês se perguntem "Nooooosa, o que isso tem a ver com o cápítulo?"

Aí que entra um negocinho adorado pela ditadura militar: a censura.

Era muito melhor, acreditem. Eu tive que refazê-lo milhares de vezes até achar que nada iria agredir muito o estipulado nem o público - desculpem, tem gente que lê e que eu não faço a menor noção de idade - ou qualquer outra coisa. Entãããããão, saiu isso daí.

Espero que gostem X)


	7. Inveja

Eu apoiei minha cabeça no ombro de James, fechando os olhos para sentir melhor seu cheiro e seus toques, tanto de lábios quanto de mãos. A noite estava silenciosa já, apesar de ser mais ou menos quatro da manhã – nós, do sétimo ano, praticamente juramos que iríamos fazer a melhor festa desde a fundação de Hogwarts, mas Dumbledore acabou com nossos planos de ficar até as seis – e só havia poucos casais ali, na frente do castelo.

James e eu éramos um deles.

"Eu achei que não fosse conseguir parar de chorar"

"Eu percebi"

Eu sorri contra seu ombro, batendo de leve em sua cintura enquanto ele - eu tinha certeza - sorria também. Sua blusa social, meio aberta na parte de cima – obra minha, acho que na hora que fomos para o cantinho do salão e ignoramos totalmente a música até recebermos bronca de Filch ("Pirralhos. Nós temos pais aqui, lembram?") – deixava à vista seu pescoço, me fazendo não querer sair dali nunca mais.

"Acabou Hogwarts, James" eu disse, apertando-o um pouco mais. Ele, em retribuição, me apertou de volta, beijando meu rosto "Não tem mais poções para fazermos, nem mais cálices para transfigurarmos. Sem mais patrulhas pelo corredor e detenções passadas aos alunos mais novos. Não vai haver mais momentos de fuga pelas suas passagens, e nem você nem Sirius vão rir na cara do Snape por alguma razão idiota. Por Merlin, se eu levar em consideração que me tornei gente depois dos oito – o que eu acredito piamente que aconteceu – eu passei mais da metade da minha vida aqui!"

Eu podia senti-lo sorrindo contra meu cabelo, mas achei melhor ignorar isso tudo para não ficar chateada. Quer dizer, eu já tenho um namorado que é o melhor do mundo, mas ter um namorado que é o melhor do mundo e que trás de brinde não a compreensão da mente feminina, mas sim da minha mente, era pedir demais.

Nem a Lily do espelho tinha.

"É, Lily. Acabou"

Eu pisquei.

Droga, não era isso que eu queria ouvir.

"Sem mais corridas pelos jardins ou desafios de passar a noite na Floresta Proibida. Sem mais planos de encobrir qualquer um de nós, ou feitiços para pegar algum sonserino desprevenido. Nem mais tentativas de fazer alguma brincadeira com Filch ou de aperfeiçoar o Mapa. Sem chance de me esconder com você pelos corredores enquanto pagamos de Monitores-chefes certinhos, ou de sairmos por aí em Hogsmeade para ver uma lua quase-cheia" ele se separou de mim nessa parte ao reparar que eu estava quase chorando de novo, e segurou meu rosto - um pouquinho mais vermelho por causa da última parte – nas mãos, juntando a testa na minha "É aí que quer chegar?"

"É daí que eu não quero sair"

Ele sorriu de novo, me beijando de leve os lábios. Eu percebia que seus olhos brilhavam mesmo no escuro, e que seu sorriso tinha um tom de satisfação que, eu achava, nunca veria no meu.

"Lily" ele se apoiou na parede do castelo e me puxou junto, acomodando-me entre suas pernas. Seus braços voltaram a escorregar para minha cintura e, de repente, eu descobri que também não queria sair dali "Você sabia que ia acabar. Tudo acaba, lembra?"

"Já ouviu alguém dizer por aí que a teoria é muito mais fácil do que a prática? Então, era verdade"

Ele riu, baixinho, e apertou minha cintura uma vez com as mãos.

"As coisas já acabaram para você, Lily. Milhares de vezes, e aposto que em todas elas você ficou com medo" ele disse, com aquele tom de 'Eu sei de tudo' que ele adotava sempre que achava que tinha que me fazer ver as coisas "Você deixou de ser criança"

"Eu queria deixar de ser criança, na realidade"

"Você deixou de escrever em cadernos e com canetas, ou alguma coisa assim, e passou a escrever com pergaminhos e tintas"

"U-a-u! Como isso marcou a minha vida!"

Ele deu um sorrisinho "Deixou os gritos para trás e passou a ser irônica"

"Um pouco mais importante mas, definitivamente, isso não aconteceu em sete anos"

Ele demorou um pouco para responder dessa vez, mas me olhava com a mesma parcela de interesse que tinha antes.

Eu me sentia péssima quando ele me olhava daquele jeito.

"Você aprendeu a ir contra toda uma parcela estúpida de bruxos que acreditam que o sangue ainda determina inteligência e valor. Aprendeu a 'deixar de lado' – e veja isso como uma expressão figurada, porque você não se esqueceu disso e fez muito bem – onze anos de sua vida e reaprender tudo o que dera como errado e inexistente em um ano" ele disse, a testa na minha, nossos narizes roçando meio de lado "Aprendeu a usar uma varinha sem saber que elas existiam, e..."

"Eu acho que isso não acabou, James" eu interrompi, quase num murmúrio, sentindo as lágrimas voltarem. Se continuasse desse jeito, nem o feitiço que eu pusera iria conseguir segurar o lápis e o rímel no lugar "Quer dizer, é disso que eu tenho medo. O mundo lá fora está em guerra, o mundo lá fora não é Hogwarts"

Ele sorriu "Achei que uma certa ruiva tivesse me dito, no quinto ano, quando eu usei a justificativa de que eu não me comportaria do jeito 'azarações-a-todos-os-sonserinos' se estivesse num lugar diferente de Hogwarts, que o lugar não importava"

Eu pisquei, pega de surpresa. Quer dizer, eu já descobrira que estava meio errada sobre o caráter de James no quinto ano, mas eu não esperava que ele gravasse cada frase que eu dissesse no meu momento ódio-completo-a-Potter.

Que bom que as pessoas se surpreendem.

"E não importa, Lily"

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior, prendendo mais uma parcela de lágrimas.

"Você não entende, James. Eu tinha que ter feito tanta coisa aqui, e não fiz" eu reclamei, afastando-me um pouco dele. Mais um pouco de birra e eu bateria com meu salto doze na grama e o destruiria "Se alguém perguntar, daqui a dois anos, quem foi Lily Evans, Dumbledore vai ter que procurar nos arquivos e pensar 'Talvez seja aquela garota ruiva e esquentada, que se destacava em poções e tudo o mais'"

Ele, mais uma vez ficou quieto, mas tinha um sorriso de canto. Um daqueles que diz 'Não importa o quanto você tente me convencer, eu não vou mudar de idéia'

"Eu não tenho nada aqui, James. Não tenho uma medalha que nem você, não fui capitã de time nenhum, e Slughorn só deve se lembrar de mim por causa do Francis *, e talvez Mcgonnagall..."

"Lily" ele me interrompeu, voltando a pegar minha cintura e me dando um beijo rápido "Era por isso que eu não queria que visitasse o espelho"

* * *

James me mostrara no começo desse ano.

Era uma noite qualquer, acho. Uma daquelas que se tornaram comuns depois de virarmos amigos, em que estendíamos o horário da monitoria para até umas duas da manhã para falarmos mal de algum professor. Acho até que estávamos com uma garrafa de um vinho bruxo qualquer e minha língua um pouco mais solta do que o comum – e James, mais acostumado do que eu, ria de mim e fazia piadinhas irônicas – enquanto estávamos sentados na torre de astronomia.

"Então, você realmente foge para Hogsmeade?"

"Algumas vezes por semana. É assim que consigo meu suprimento de Firewhisky, de vinho, de doces e de cerveja amanteigada"

"E eu posso saber como você faz isso?"

"Você está suficientemente bêbada para esquecer?"

Bom, não – mas estava o suficiente para não mentir "Não, James"

"Quem sabe na próxima, então"

Eu me lembro de ter bufado ou qualquer coisa do tipo pela falta de controle que eu tinha sobre a minha língua. Tudo bem, eu havia bebido um pouco mais e, ainda tudo bem, algumas pesquisas estavam sendo feitas de que homens eram mais resistentes a bebidas. E, além disso, estávamos falando de um garoto que acabara de me confessar que repunha o estoque de bebida algumas vezes por semana.

Era óbvio que eu ia estar pior que ele.

"Jaaaaaaames, por favor"

"Não"

"Poooooooxa, já somos amigos, né?"

"Uhum"

"Entãããããããããão..."

Ele riu nessa hora, eu lembro, e falou alguma coisa do tipo "Você está puxando as vogais, Lily". Mas eu ignorei e continuei a pedir, engatinhando um pouco mais para perto dele e puxando sua blusa como a bela criança que eu não era.

Devo ter ganhado alguns trilhares de pontos com ele ali.

"Não?"

"Não"

"Por que não?"

Ele rira "Por que não, ué"

"Parece papai falando assim, James"

Ele rira de novo, afastando-se um pouco de mim. Eu acho que fiquei no chão, olhando para ele de baixo, porque ele fizera uma expressão do tipo "Ooooin, que gracinha, estou lidando com uma Lily que mais parece uma criança" e me estendera a mão.

"Conseguiu me convencer, Lily" ele dissera, sorrindo um sorriso de canto enquanto me piscava o olho "Mas, hoje, vamos começar por um segredo um pouquinho mais leve"

"Mas eu não quero um leve. Quero um segredo secretíssimo, daqueles do FBI"

Ele rira mais uma vez - eu contara para ele o que era FBI, CIA e o resto - e dera de ombros.

"Bom, nós sempre temos que começar por algum lugar" e me piscara o olho de novo, ainda com um vestígio da risada, começando a andar sem largar minha mão "Sabe o que eu vou te mostrar agora?"

"Não"

Mais uma risada.

"Para você ficar feliz" já estávamos começando a descer as escadas para a ala leste o castelo. Alguns quadros – aquela área não era muito cheia deles – acordaram e fizeram algum som de reprovação, e uns três ou quatro soltaram um 'Hummm, o garoto Potter de novo' "Dumbledore me pediu para não contar a ninguém sobre isso"

Eu piscara.

Aquele era mesmo o segredo _leve _da história?

"Como?"

"Isso mesmo. Nada de soltar para suas amiguinhas que fazem complôs fofoqueiros pelos cantos"

"_Dumbledore _pediu para _você_ não contar a ninguém?"

"Devo ignorar a ênfase que você pôs aí?"

"Mas... _Dumbledore_?"

"É, Lily"

"Nosso _**Dumbledore**_?"

"Esse mesmo"

"O de barbinha branca, olhos azuis lindinhos e bondosos e com um sorrisinho que diz 'Háh, eu sei de tudo, senhorita Evans'?"

"Ele diz isso, é...?"

"_Esse_ Dumbledore?"

"Você tem problema de audição ou tem perda de memória recente quando toma alguns goles de vinho?"

Ah, fora quase uma garrafa inteira.

"O _nosso_ Dumbl... James, ele tem cara de velhinho bonzinho. E velhinhos bonzinhos, definitivamente, não compactuam com meninos que passam três dias por semana na detenção desde que entrou na escola"

"Obrigado, mas no meu quinto ano eu tive em média quatro"

Eu ignorei o tom de orgulho.

"E Dumbie, definitivamente – e só estou repetindo a sua palavra para deixar tudo mais claro – compactua com um monte de coisa, sim"

"E essa é uma delas?"

"_Exatamente_ onde eu quero chegar"

Viramos em um outro corredor, descendo um lance de escadas menor. Sussurrávamos – os quadros faziam 'psiu' - antes de pararmos em frente a uma porta, maior que as outras, meio arredondada na parte de cima.

E entramos.

Eu ficara olhando para a sala, quase vazia não fosse uma coisa grande no meio e alguns móveis velhos na outra ala. Eu estava esperando alguma coisa como um corpo em decomposição de algum duende da revolta ou um balde inteiro da Felix Felicis, mas não tinha nada de interessante "Onde está o 'Voilá'?"

Ele rira – só para, você sabe, variar um pouquinho – e, fazendo uma pose teatral, parara ao lado daquela coisa grande ali no meio.

"Hmm, legal. Sinto que estou sendo enganada por aqui"

Adivinha o que ele fez?

"Voilá"

E mais um gesto teatral até que ele fizesse o pano cair.

E dar lugar a um espelho.

Um _espelho_.

"Eu acho que tenho um desses no meu banheiro. Ou melhor, posso até ver se tem um aqui no meu bolso e... ahá! Aqui está. Só multiplicarmos o tamanho por uns mil e colocar uma moldura de 1500 que temos um igual a esse aí"

"Lily, Lily" ele falara em um tom falsamente emburrado, o quê de diversão escapando por sua voz "Você está me subestimando"

Hmmm, é claro que eu estava. Seu segredinho, que ele compactuava com Dumbledore – _Dumbledore!_ – era um espelho.

Ah, fala sério.

"Calma aí" ele pareceu reformular o rumo da conversa no meio, e deu uma corridinha até mim. Parece meio gay contando assim, mas foi uma das coisas mais rotineiramente sexys que eu já vira na vida "Vem, melhor daqui. Agora sim..." mais uma pose, agora como de apresentação "Voilá"

E eu, ainda com uma expressão de cinismo, olhara meu reflexo.

* * *

Eu ia lá uma vez por semana, mais ou menos. Sem James, aparentemente, saber, porque ele fora bem explícito no quesito 'você-não-pode-vir-aqui-indiscriminadamente' e acho que não gostaria nem um pouquinho de saber que eu fazia visitas lá sem ser para nossas apostas sobre quem-realiza-tudo-primeiro.

Eu simplesmente tinha uma relação de amor e ódio com a Lily que me sorria do espelho.

Ela era tudo o que não era. Ou talvez _quase _tudo, já que alguns dos desejos que estavam ali eu conseguira realizar. Todos relacionados a James, na verdade, mas eu tinha a teoria de que encontrar um cara que realize seus desejos era tão bom quanto realizá-los você mesmo.

James me fazia sentir segura. James me fazia sorrir. James me fazia rir. Gargalhar, até. Era com ele que eu sonhava à noite, com ele que eu passava praticamente 24 horas do meu dia mesmo antes de namorarmos. Fora James que me dissera no Natal que estaria comigo, ele que me ajudara a fazer um boneco de neve e, depois, pegara sua cabeça e me assustara no meu quarto colocando-a na frente do próprio rosto. Ele me apresentara o Mokaccino da família Potter – eu nem sabia que bruxos bebiam café, e foi quando eu descobri que eles sabiam disso por causa de uma viagem à Itália – e me viciara em tudo que tinha a ver com ele.

Era sempre ele, não importasse para onde eu olhasse. E a Lily do espelho tinha plena consciência disso.

Não que eu não tivesse. Era só que... ela era uma pessoa muito melhor que eu. Muito melhor mesmo – tanto que nem jogava isso na minha cara como eu tinha certeza que eu faria se pudesse –, do tipo sem-comparação.

Ela não tinha medo do fim da escola.

Não tinha medo de se arriscar demais e, consequentemente, de se decepcionar.

Não tinha medo de lutar. Nem de quebrar a cara caso perdesse ou esperasse demais.

Sorria sem medo, ria sem medo, vivia sem medo algum.

Ela aproveitava mais o James que ela tinha do lado.

Eu tinha _inveja_ disso, quer dizer. E tudo o que eu menos queria era que meu namorado soubesse disso.

"Se você não quisesse me ouvir, tudo bem. Mas eu te falei que Dumbledore tinha me avisado para..."

"Como você sabe?"

Ele deu um sorrisinho.

"Quando eu te mostrei o mapa, lembra...?" perguntou, voltando a me puxar para perto dele "Eu te disse que costumava vigiar seus passos algumas vezes por mês"

É, era verdade. Depois da raivinha, lembro, senti satisfação.

"Eu continuei até mais ou menos novembro. E via que você ia para a sala do Ojesed uma vez a cada semana mais ou menos" hmm, dessa eu não sabia. Eu achava que ele tinha parado depois que viramos amigos ou, pelo menos, tínhamos começado a sair "Eu parei de te vigiar como um tarado maníaco, mas tenho certeza que você não vai para a biblioteca quando fala que vai"

Eu pisquei, meu rosto corando um pouco.

É, ele estava certo.

Mas eu nunca, nunca mesmo, adivinharia que ia ficar viciada na Lily-reflexo do jeito que eu estava. Quer dizer, Remus tinha um certo passe livre para ele – segundo James, Dumbledore deixava para fazê-lo correr atrás de seus desejos e perceber que era possível ter uma vida mesmo que 'peludo uma vez por mês' - e eu acreditava que também tinha esse passe. Eu realmente ia no começo para lá para ver o quanto eu estava feliz no espelho e o quanto eu tinha que me esforçar para ser assim na vida real, mas as coisas realmente saíram do controle.

Eu ficara viciada em realizar meus desejos, mas nunca conseguia alcançar a Lily-reflexo.

"Eu sei que é divertido. Quer dizer, nós quatro íamos lá para ter uma idéia de como era, e fazíamos apostas malucas sobre quem realizava mais desejos em um período menor de tempo" ele continuou, sorrindo, apertando minha bochecha. Eu adorava quando ele fazia isso: era totalmente diferente das minhas tias velhas que eu encontrava no final de ano "Mas, Lily, era só isso. Ninguém ficou neurótico"

"Eu não estou neurótica" protestei, mesmo que uma pontinha de 'Ei, é verdade' invadisse minha mente "É só que ela é perfeita em milhares de coisas, e eu não. Aliás, estou bem longe disso e..."

"Ela não é uma pessoa, Lily. Ela não existe"

"Existiria se eu conseguisse..."

"O que você vê, Lily?"

Eu parei de falar, pega de surpresa pela pergunta. Claro, era a coisa mais óbvia a ser dita, mas era meio surpreendente também.

Até porque eu tinha medo de responder.

"Eu sendo a melhor de todas as alunas"

"Isso você já é"

Eu ia abrir a boca para contestar – 'Só porque eu estudo para caramba' – mas seu olhar dizia 'Só as respostas que eu quero, Lily'

Melhor não contrariar.

"A mais bonita também"

"Eu disse isso por dois anos inteiros. E olha que sou meio exigente para minhas ficantes demais de duas semanas'

Eu tentei levar isso no elogio "A mais sincera, a mais corajosa, a mais..."

"A mais tudo?"

"Exatamente"

"Você é, Lily"

Eu sorri por detrás do meu meio desespero.

"Acho que esse é o único desejo que eu realizei" comecei, um pouco divertida, minhas vez de apertar sua bochecha nos meus dedos "Eu tenho um namorado que faz tudo para me colocar para cima"

Ele riu.

"Que honra" brincou, me dando um selinho rápido "Só posso abrir um parênteses?"

"Hum?"

"Eu não diria essas coisas se não fosse verdade. Traduzindo, não estou tentando te colocar para cima com mentiras, como seus olhinhos disseram" pausa para apontar para eles divertidamente "mas com verdades"

Faça-me rir.

"E não faça essa cara de ironia"

Eu sorri.

Certo, ele me conhecia tanto quanto o cara do espelho - o que era mais um ponto ao seu favor e _nenhum_ do meu.

"Você não vai me convencer com argumentos de namorados, James. Vocês são quase como mães**"

Ele riu, dessa vez mais alto, e me puxou para um meio abraço.

"Quer argumentos de verdade?" me perguntou, mas nem me esperou concordar ou não e foi soltando a língua "Suas notas foram as melhores nos NOM's e nos NIEM's. Você pode dormir na aula de Slughorn que ele ainda vai falar que a sua resposta está certa"

Eu podia começar a ver o 'Loser' na cara dele.

"Quanto a mais bonita, isso é ridículo. Ninguém vai tirar da minha cabeça a voz daquela primeiranista dizendo que queria ser você, nem da Faith dizendo que tinha inveja do seu cabelo" ele continuou, imbatível. E Marlene ainda dizia que eu era a tagarela da relação "Eeeee, o mais importante de tudo?

"Sim?"

"Wormtail cismou em fazer uma enquete assim que começamos a sair" ele deu uma pausa satisfeita, os olhos brilhando "Adivinha quem tem a namorada mais bonita do castelo?"

Eu pisquei. Estava até pronta para retrucar com alguma coisa sobre como era a estupidez masculina quando eu percebi o que ele tinha me dito.

Ponto para mim.

"Quanto ao sincera, nunca vi alguém expressar tanto sua repulsa por alguém como você expressava por mim no quinto ano. Claro, tivemos alguns probleminhas com costumes aos beijos e alguns passos a mais" eu o proibira de falar a palavra 'sexo'. Meio infantil, eu sei, mas era uma maravilha para quem só faria sexo depois do casamento – que, por ventura, aconteceria aos vinte e dois anos "mas eles vão ser superados"

Tomara.

"Nenhuma covarde entra para a Grifinória. E, além do quê, não é qualquer uma que vê um lobisomem na frente e praticamente faz carinho na cabeça dele"

Eu sorri, me deliciando com ele. Tudo bem, ele exagerou um pouco nessa última parte, mas até que tinha bastante lógica tudo o que ele falara – eu até já colocara, sem sacanagem, meus históricos para comparar com o de outros alunos dos anos anteriores. Ou melhor, eu mesma já havia pensado nisso tudo.

Mas com James falando era completamente diferente.

É, meu namorado era melhor que o do espelho, porque o-reflexo não dizia essas coisas.

"Sua lista continua ou essas eram as 'milhares de coisas'?"

Eu demorei um pouquinho, mordendo meu lábio inferior. Ela continuava, mas esbarrava em um dos meus defeitos: eu tinha medo de quebrar a cara, e se James concordasse com alguma coisa que eu dissesse ali ela ia ficar em mil pedacinhos.

"...Nada"

Eu olhei para seu rosto, procurando por algum sinal de riso ou de ironia. Entretanto, a única coisa que eu consegui foi ver interesse e uma outra coisinha que eu, sinceramente, não sabia o que era.

"Vem comigo" ele pegou minha mão e começou a me puxar em direção aos degraus da escadaria, quase me fazendo tropeçar no vestido ao afundar meu salto na grama "Eu vou abrir seus olhos"

* * *

Eu estava lá. Meio descabelada, mas estava lá.

Em frente ao espelho, ao lado de James.

"Posso abrir as cortinas?"

"Eu não vejo graça, James"

Eu não conseguia vê-lo, mas tinha certeza que ele sorria.

"Eu não sei por que você quer que eu veja isso. Já estou cansada de..."

Ele nem me deixou falar e, com um movimento de descaso, deixou o pano cair. Lá estava a Lily, sorrindo para mim, toda a sua perfeição brilhando. Seus fios no lugar certo, seu corpo sem uma gordurinha a mais, a roupa perfeita e os olhos brilhantes.

É, a inveja era mesmo um monstro de olhos verdes ***.

"Eu posso começar" James disse, agora logo atrás de mim. Suas mãos já estavam na minha cintura, fortes, arrepiando cada centímetro do meu corpo "Sabe o que eu vejo?"

"Não..."

Era um sussurro, praticamente.

"Nós dois, um pouco mais velhos – disso eu simplesmente sei, quer dizer, porque nós continuamos os mesmos na aparência _e_ no jeito de ser – com uma menina de três anos numa vassoura de brinquedo"

Eu não pude deixar de rir. De leve, mas era uma espécie de risada. Era mais ou menos o que eu via – tirando, claro, a Lily perfeita.

"E como é a sua Lily?"

Ele demorou um pouquinho.

"Ruiva, olhos verdes" ele parou à minha revirada de olhos, beijando meu pescoço com um meio sorriso no rosto "Engraçada, com tendência a dramaticidade, exagerada. Inteligente, linda, vestida num vestido pérola – que eu ainda juro que é dourado claro – e doze centímetros mais alta devido a uma sandália dourada"

Eu abri um outro sorriso, virando um pouco o rosto e juntando minhas mãos aos seus braços "Essa não é a melhor roupa para um passeio"

"Mas é assim que eu vejo"

Eu sorri um pouco mais aberto agora.

Ele não existia.

"Sua vez"

Eu engoli em seco.

Eu via nós dois também, mas mais um menino. Estávamos numa sala aconchegante, no inverno, com uma lareira no fundo e um foguinho em brasa. O garoto tinha uns cinco anos e uma blusa da seleção de quadribol inglesa, e segurava uma xícara de chocolate quente nas mãos.

Mas o mais importante era como James olhava para mim e como eu retribuía esse olhar.

Sem medo algum.

Eu queria dizer isso a ele. Queria dizer que eu o amava muito, muito mais do que eu poderia dizer em 'Eu te amos' sussurrados. Queria poder gritar para todo mundo ouvir que ele era meu, que eu era dele, que nós dois iríamos formar uma família perfeita que sentaria em sofás no inverno e faria chocolate quente para todos nós.

Mas essa era a Lily do espelho, não eu.

Que vontade de chorar, Merlin.

"Você é a perfeita aqui, Lily"

Eu pisquei, deixando uma lágrima cair de cada olhada, outras tantas sendo presas no último segundo. Ele me apertou com mais força, então, e beijou meu rosto, mordendo minha bochecha de brincadeira.

Mas, eu **via pelo espelho**, seu olhar estava meio sério.

"Eu não gosto desse seu reflexo. Ia me colocar para trás, quer dizer"

É, mas eu não podia esperar muito mais que meio segundo, pelo visto.

"Foi por você que eu me apaixonei"

Um escorregar de lábios pela minha bochecha.

"É com você que eu sonho"

Um apertar mais forte na cintura.

"É você que eu quero"

Um recostar mais forte de corpo.

"É você que eu amo"

Um mordiscar em meu lóbulo.

"E, eu juro, isso não vai acabar. Talvez nós não poderemos mais andar pelos jardins e tudo aquilo que você falou, mas podemos passar com nossos filhos em qualquer outro lugar. Talvez nós dois pudéssemos trabalhar no Ministério e, ao invés de nos escondermos por salas de aula, poderíamos tentar gabinetes de trabalho."

Um virar em meu corpo e um abraço um pouco mais forte. Um recostar de testas, um roçar de lábios, um encostar de línguas.

É, nós poderíamos tentar.

* * *

Eu abri meus olhos, devagar, piscando-os depois. Não havia luz do sol mas, de alguma maneira, eu sabia que estávamos no comecinho do amanhecer. James, com o braço sobre meu corpo e a respiração quente em meu pescoço, ainda dormia, os óculos esquecidos em algum lugar da sala.

Eu tive que sorrir.

Ainda mais devagar do que abrira meus olhos, saí de perto de seu abraço e peguei sua blusa, vestindo-a. James tinha o sono mais pesado que eu já vira – e olha que, uma vez, Alice e eu tivemos que praticar o Aguamenti em Marlene – e, de jeito nenhum, ia acordar com uma saída especialmente cuidadosa.

Fora minha última noite em Hogwarts, e não tinha como ser mais perfeita.

Primeiro, a festa de formatura. Depois, a conversa nos jardins. Em seguida, o espelho. Quase no final, o sexo – _eu_ podia pensar _às vezes_ – e, por último, uma última conversa, deitados no colchão conjurado; nela, eu percebera, James não era só o cara por quem eu tinha me apaixonado, nem o cara que eu amava ou que sonhava passar todos os meus 22995 dias – porque eu não viveria menos de 80 anos, acredite – restantes.

Ele me fez abrir os olhos, verdinhos e nem um pouco monstruosos, e olhar para mim mesma.

Não, isso tudo não acontecera em uma só noite. Começou quando ele me mostrou que eu poderia continuar sendo a monitora foda em todas as matérias e, mesmo assim aprontar das minhas de vez em quando.

Eu** arriscava**.

Quando ele me contou todos os seus segredos, como esse espelho, como o mapa e a capa, como o fato de ser animago ilegal. Quando ele me disse "Só te conto isso, você sabe, porque numa relação de amizade e namoro ou qualquer outra, tudo tem que vir dos dois lados."

Eu era **sincera**.

Quando ele começou a sussurrar no meu ouvido o quanto eu era linda, e o quanto ele queria esquecer do resto do mundo para ficarmos só nós dois.

Aí ele me dissera que o **mundo não importava**.

Nem o lugar, ou qualquer outra coisa. Só nós dois, ninguém mais, nada mais.

Pena que eu só fui perceber isso tudo quando ele teve que deixar de usar as entrelinhas.

"O que você vê?"

Eu quase pulei de susto, virando-me para James. Ele havia sentado no colchão, o lençol caindo abaixo de sua cintura, a mão esfregando o olho esquerdo enquanto sorria de canto.

Foi difícil para mim ter que fitar a mim mesma, com uma blusa social amarrotada e o cabelo bagunçado, e o coração batendo rápido no peito.

*******************

*******************

* Francis: eu não tenho idéia de quando ela deu o peixinho para o Slughorn, nem se isso foi fantasia do filme. Só sei que eu chorei nessa parte do filme e achei totalmente pertinente, porque a carinha do Slughorn foi uma das coisas mais fofas do mundo to-do.

**Quem arrumar um namorado que faça um elogio por dia de livre e espontânea vontade - eu tenho que soltar umas três ou quatro indiretas para o meu dizer que eu posso ser tão gostosa quanto a minha melhor amiga -, por favor, cuidado comigo. Está sujeita a roubo X)

*** Iago, do mestre Shakespeare. Na realidade, eu pesquisei no google e descobri que a frase dessa peça é muito menos ambígua do que se parece, mas até hoje surgem dúvidas se ele estava se referindo ao ciúmes ou à inveja. Então, aproveitei à brecha literária e coloquei como se fosse a inveja (embora eu odeie parênteses, eles se fazem necessários agora. A primeira vez que eu vi menção dessa peça foi em "Cai o pano", da Agatha Christie, e Poirot falou alguma coisa sobre inveja, ACHO. Então, não sou a primeira escritora a dar essa interpretação)

_Bom, é isso aí. Ces't fini. _

_Não sei se tenho muitas coisas para falar agora. É algo como você ficar planejando milhares de notas finais da autora - eu, sinceramente, nem sei se coloquei mais de uma nessa fic - e, de repente, tudo fazer "puff" e dizer "Até nunca mais, baby". _

_E vai sair isso daqui. _

_Eu gostei de escrever a fic, na realidade. Mais que "Cachorro" e menos que todas as outras, mas mesmo assim foi ótimo. Algumas - muitas - dificuldades, alguns surtos de "Isso está uma merda-**delete**-droga, estava bom" e ataques de risos histéricos na frente do Word. Principalmente esse último capítulo que foi especialmente longo - e eu o-deio escrever capítulos longos - e cansativo demais. Não tive a menor paciência de revisá-lo, então peço perdão adiantado por eventuais erros de português ou quaisquer outros. _

_Besitos, todo mundo. Espero que gostem e que, claro, me mandem reviews - críticas? Faço um esforço para aceitar. Elogios? é como coração de mãe X). Comentários estúpidos? Graças a Deus, nunca tive nenhum XD_

AGRADECIMENTOS:

*Sakura-Diggory; 1; Rose Anne Samartinne; Sophie Ev. Potter; Justine Sunderson; Lady Blonde; Meel Evans Potter-Malfoy; Mari lP; De Weasley; Lady Barbie Pontas Potter e lelezuda.

- Agora, as pessoas que eu não pude responder por e-mail - e que, por total irresponsabilidade minha, ficaram sem respostas: às duas Nathálias - sim, vocês são duas X); Samantha, Carol e Naah. Se eu pulei alguém, desculpe. Mesmo. Vocês não mereciam - e não, não estou sendo irônica.


End file.
